gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Fort Umson
The Battle of Fort Umson was an event that took place at the end of the Outsider Movement. The encounter took place shortly after the successful raid on Settlement 5 on the 25th anniversary of Victory Day and saw a large detachment of Coalition of Ordered Governments DeeBees attack Reyna Diaz's Outsider village. Order of Battle Prelude At 16:11, after raiding Settlement 5, Oscar, JD, Del and Kait return to Fort Umson, where they are greeted by its leader, Reyna Diaz. Oscar informs her that the COG is on its way and moments later a Kestrel drone appears, flying directly over them and drops a pod containing a Command Bot. Reyna and First Minister Mina Jinn have a brief exchange of threats which ends with Reyna destroying the DeeBee with her knives. She tells Oscar and the young ones to follow her and commands Gary Carmine tho destroy the incoming Kestrel. The Attack As the group carries the stolen fabricator through the village, JD informs Kait's mother that now DBs are armed with lethal weapons. Reyna orders William to make sure all children are evacuated from the school to the town hall and tells Gary to man the Troika machine gun placed on the wall. At the town hall, Kait asks William if everyone was evacuated. William tells her that only Mackenzie and Eli are missing, but Kait informs him they are safe, trading with the South Village and assures him that they will not let the COG take them away. Kait proceeds to seal the door, then Reyna joins her and the rest and tells them they are going to show the COG "what happens when you attack Outsiders". The group uses the fabricator to fortify the perimeter and soon after the first wave of Condor transport aircraft arrives. Gary manages to shot one of them down, but moments later a drop pod hits him. More waves of Condors make their way to the village, dropping multiple DB units straight into combat. The Outsiders manage to repel multiple attacks of Trackers, Shepherds, Deadeyes, DR-1s and the newly unveiled Sentinels and Guardians, militarized Watcher drones. The Diaz village suffered severe damage. Most notably, the village archive, containing books salvaged by Gabriel Diaz after the sinking of Jacinto was entirely destroyed. With no progress made, the COG decided to halt the assault and withdraw. Aftermath Following the retreat of the COG forces, Reyna, visibly furious, approached JD, Del and Kait as the scavenged batteries from the destroyed DeeBees. She accused JD of leading to this, despite him telling Reyna they can steal the fabricator without provoking the COG to retaliate. JD responds by saying that Jinn attacked, thinking the Outsiders were "taking her people". Kait tries to persuade her mother by saying they never cared about anything the COG says, but Reyna tells her they do when it can lead to war. After calming down, Kait and her friends prepare to restore the power to the village by using the fabricator. Oscar mentions Reyna always said this day would come, then she responds by saying that is why they are going to stick to the planGears of War 4: Act I: A Few Snags. References Category:Battles